


Recovering the Mountain: The Reign of King Fili and Lord Kili

by MaraBluebottle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, My First Smut, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraBluebottle/pseuds/MaraBluebottle
Summary: Here are the creative liberties I am taking:At the end of the Hobbit, Fili and Kili live. Tauriel (the lady elf invented by the movies) does not, which is why Legolas hates dwarves in the Lord of the Rings.Because nobody is set to fight for fifty years, I want to pretend that there could be a story more about the society of dwarves that results after the great journey in the Hobbit.Under the great scope of the Lonely Mountain lies a new kingdom of dwarves. The dragon sickness has been eradicated by Gandalf the Gray and the remaining twelve dwarves were able to establish themselves in the old castle. The hill dwarves came down to assist their cousins for a cut of the gold and jobs in the mine. It took a week to properly bury the skeletons of the old city and brush away the ancient cobwebs. Fili and Kili were the heirs to the throne. Thorin, may he rest peacefully, made certain that in the event of his passing they would be prepared to take over.Fili is to be king under the mountain and Dale was to be restored to its former glory. Kili is set to watch over Dale as a lord.
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever post!
> 
> Please feel free to request anything you’d like to see in this world! I’m fully aware it’s not entirely in line with the lore of Middle Earth, but I thought I’d write something a little fluffy and fun :)

The marketplace was a world away from its former glory. The buildings showed their age still and the sunlight ebbed through the cracks of their walls. Tattered flags hung threadbare from the city walls to various house tops. Kili remembered their previous splendor fondly as he wandered up the hill to town center. Dust packed into every crevice of the stones worn by storms. He could feel the spirits in the walls. They spoke his language quietly amongst themselves and followed him throughout the city.  
Families had begun to pick houses again with the promise, “If you fix it, it’s yours”. They brought seeds from their travels and gold from the mine. The king gave out satchels of gold to anyone who asked for it to avoid succumbing to ancient evil. Kili felt the weight of Thorin’s ring on his finger and the pit grew once again in his stomach.  
His burden was the lesser to bear. His brother, Fili, was heir to the throne under the mountain being the oldest, and it suited Kili just fine. The insurmountable gold was redistributed throughout the kingdom of Middle Earth. The people of Laketown, both groups of Elves, and the Dwarves of the Hills all had to be repaid. To Kili, it sounded like a headache. He had far more important things on his mind.  
Since finding peace and safety, Kili found himself restless and unsure. Fili had done the clever thing and found a wife before their perilous journey across Middle Earth, his braids staying intact the entire way. Ufeldia loved Fili even when all he had was a loose promise and a title. He could be sure that their love was true. Kili now had a bevy of women who could not stop looking at him. They would gather water from the wells and whisper to each other about his clothes or his hair or his gait. It unsettled him. As he was meant to look after Dale for his brother, all of this newfound attention created animosity between him and the other men of the new village.  
A wife was, decidedly, a necessity.  
Every other dwarf his age had gotten his hair braided. Thorin taught Kili how to do it with reeds, carefully placing one strand over the other. Sometimes, Kili would hold the golden ancestral beads passed down for his wife, hoping that she would come into his life soon. He was helpless when it came to social propriety and could not sort out the ways in which a future ruler acted. His humor used to rely on small pranks and tricks, but now those felt out of place and juvenile. A good wife would surely know everything, Kili thought, if only a good wife would present herself.  
~  
Kili set to work with the rest of the village doing repairs every day. Slowly, but surely, the debts were being paid off and Dale was looking like her old self. The sun came in only through the windows where it was welcome and the women would collect food from the mountain. The village women were both skilled in hunting and gathering, and acted as homely figures when they desired to. The mines were for everyone who wished to participate and learn in the old ways of molding gold into beautiful forms. Everyone found a place that suited them best. The old men found seats in a corner of the market, selling ghost stories to children for small things like a button or an apple slice. There was talk of the old baker and butcher settling into an area that was shaping up to be the town square. A few of the women were considering taking up the fabric trade. This was the work of peace.  
The hospice saw almost no patient and the apothecary had no more than a weekly dose of visitors. Doctors took to writing down all of the knowledge they had learned into carefully inscribed volumes that were agreed upon as the most right and true remedies for each cause. The apothecary began carrying dyes and potions— frivolous things that a society yearns for in times of war. Beauty was once again installed.  
Everyone ate in the great halls of Erebor in the night time and songs once again filled its halls. A sense of community rattled around the old bones of the kingdom. Children sat in laps and listened with eyes wide as their parents sang together tales of woe and victory. They grew sleepy with the occasional lover’s song, which was quickly replaced with another happy chant. The dwarves had finally asserted a home. The real work was on the horizon.


	2. Two

On the edge of the wall lived a family of five, a lucky family, who had survived as a unit throughout the war and diaspora of the dwarves. A mother and four daughters occupied a new clay-patched room close to the other fringe families of Dale. Long was it suspected that Belmora’s girls weren’t entirely dwarf— they didn’t have beards and yet didn’t have hobbit feet or elf ears. They looked like small versions of the women of men, smooth and easily identifiable. Were it not for their notable accomplishments, the girls might have been kicked out of their community permanently. Ilse, the eldest, was a formidable home-maker; Ellawynn was a prolific forager on the fields outside of Dale, Berruda was shaping up to be an invaluable warrior, and Gilahilda was too little to quite know her strengths, but sweeter than raspberry jam.   
The girls worked in tandem together to secure a new spot in the great city. Ellawynn wandered every street like a stray cat to find a home that the sun permeated early in the morning. When her sisters came to investigate its white stone and dust, Gilahilda found a lizard hiding in a crack of the wall that she became fast friends with. Belmora and Ilse set about putting the things they had in place. Berruda’s daggers hung above the shared bed, the kettle hung sweetly inside the fireplace. The post-nomadic dwarves had learned so much from other kinds that the old ways of living solely in the dark with large furnishings of solid stone no longer felt cozy. Ilse and Belmora in particular had a strong liking of Hobbit houses, with their hand-me-down ceramics and dark wood dining tables. Though the white stone of the old dwarf city gave their new home a bit of a cold feel, there was nothing that a tapestry and dried herbs couldn’t fix.  
Quickly they settled into their new routine. The sun would stream its way into Ilse’s eyes and she would head to the well with her shawl gathered around her shoulders. She’d fill a bucket and a kettle with water before setting about getting breakfast ready for the day. Her specialty was sweet breads soaked in a lavender scented milk, but she’d also make things like honey buns and soft boiled eggs with toast soldiers depending on her mother’s mood. On the days when she’d make sweet breads, Ilse made a point of delivering the extras to other families with children knowing that a little extra bread often went a long way. Her sisters and mother would often wake up soon after the bread was placed in a pot over the fire. The smell was enough sometimes to call small children directly to the door in the hopes that they might have some bread while it was still hot.  
After eating, Ellawynn would wash her face properly using a basin and a herbal concoction from the apothecary where she worked. Thanks to her natural propensity for finding any flora or fauna needed to make medicines, she was a very valuable employee. The owners paid her properly, but would in addition allow her to try out their products at home in order to have a better familiarity with them. Her favorite was a red currant tinted beeswax that could be used on the lips and cheeks. Sometimes she snuck a few colored pots of makeup back for her sisters to try in the nighttime. Gilahilda loved this best and often tried to make herself look like a cat or any other animal that she thought would be fun. Her lizard now wore a hand embroidered ribbon with his name around his neck reading “Melzie”.  
Berruda busily studied day and night to get her soldier’s education. She first wanted to be a wall guard, then a soldier, then a general. It was a very precise plan that demanded lots of forethought and strategy. She made it a point to challenge the boys in her class to wrestling matches after school, which in turn created extra work for Belmora as she tried to keep her troublemaker in line. Occasionally Berruda helped in the mines to sharpen knives and daggers, as she was familiar with the care and upkeep of her own. At the end of the day, the family would sit with the village in the great hall for supper and discuss the latest gossip.  
Kili and Fili sat slightly removed from the village at the very head of the table. Ufeldia made a point to dress in the same way as their constituents, as she felt it impolite to exacerbate the riches that her husband had so recently come into. The three of them conversed with the other members of the palace that dealt in ensuring that the re-establishment of Erebor and Dale was going smoothly. It was impossible not to notice their larger than life table at the end of the hall as they stared down at their hundreds of constituents and those eyes stared back at them.  
Ilse couldn’t help but cast her eyes down the table at the King and Lord of the new land. They seemed so small and unimportant when all of the townspeople were together in such a manner. Until then, it hadn’t struck her as odd that two dwarves were allowed to rule all the land.  
“I heard he’s planning on never braiding his hair,” whispered Gwynndole, her neighbor and prolific gossip. “When I went to the well today, the mothers were all saying how odd it was that he hadn’t yet hosted a ball. You’d think it was about time that we had a proper celebration around here.”  
“Imagine,” sighed Ellawynn, “how lovely it would be to have a reason to wear fine clothes again. Do you think we’d be able to find velvet Ilse?”  
Ilse was to become part of the fabric trade as a seamstress in the coming weeks. Her mother raised her to have an eye for design and a grand desire for small luxuries. “With the right ships and the right partners, I believe we could be so lucky as to find fur.”  
“Wouldn’t that be something?” Gwynndole smiled at the thought. “If only someone could encourage the lazy bastard to set a date for one. To see this hall lit up again… oh, it’s almost unbearable”.  
Belmora held the tiny old woman with one arm. “It would be precisely what we need.”  
~  
Gwynndole came over the next morning with an armful of wildflowers. “Hello young ladies!” Her smile blanketed the one room home like sunlight. “I have heard news.”  
“Put on the kettle for Gwynndole girls, where are your manners!” Belmora tutted at them and pulled out a chair for her neighbor to sit on. Ellawynn opened the windows, Gilahilda helped setting out the biscuits, and Ilse prepared a good pot of tea. Berruda was not known for her hostessing skills and it wasn’t expected of her to participate. Gwynndole leaned close to Belmora with a sly look on her face.  
“I’ve heard at the well this morning that the King might be looking for a suitable match for his brother. One never knows for certain, but you know.” She nudged her head toward Ilse and lowered her voice. “If anyone needs to be married…”  
Belmora laughed. “Ilse? I don’t know one man good enough.”  
“I’m serious!” Gwynndole sipped her freshly placed cup of tea. “Maybe he’s not good enough, but he’s certainly rich enough to provide for her. And he’s not terrible looking either!” She paused, thinking it through. “Say, would Dwalin not still harbor some feelings for you? Surely you could—”  
“Not. In front. Of the girls.” Belmora said through gritted teeth.   
“Belmora! Come on! There must be a way to get Ilse into the castle. She’s perfect. People have even spread the rumor she might have elf blood.”  
“People have said WHAT?” Belmora was clearly on edge.  
Gwynndole took a moment to re-explain, “What they mean dearest, is she’s beautiful in a less dwarf-like way. They mean no harm, most assuredly.”  
Belmora sat still for a moment, deep in thought. Her friend was not entirely wrong. “Do you really think she could charm the lord?” Belmora whispered.  
“It’s only man I can think of that might deserve her.” Gwynndole whispered back. “I just thought I’d let you know… just in case you might consider it before someone else does.”  
Gwynndole sat straighter and sipped her cup of tea. “I would even reckon that she might be cut out for the kind of thing you used to do with…” She stopped abruptly and just smiled.   
“Oh stop it you!” Belmora laughed teasingly, but the idea of her daughter with a lord stuck firmly in her head long after her chat with Gwynndole.  
There had been worse ideas.


	3. Three

Kili lay spread out on a leather armchair gifted to the new kingdom by the horse people, snoring quietly. In front of him lay a stack of books on laws of the land and a large map.  
“Sire!” Kili awoke sharply to the butler’s call. “Sire, there is a visitor for you in the grand hall. She says she knew your uncle and requests an audience.”  
Lazily, Kili rose to his feet, looking disappointedly at his book collection. The volumes had barely been touched. His sleep had been disturbed with thoughts of loneliness. On their journey to recover Erebor, he always had a sleeping companion. Often, he felt the presence of a space where someone should be. He followed the butler down to the great hall to welcome the guest. His brother was also there standing stiffly in order to seem better prepared for such a visit. The death of Thorin was felt upon the hearts of many, but Kili and Fili felt it more keenly for their desire to be just like their uncle.  
Up the grand steps walked Belmora, wearing her best shawl and a silver pin atop her regular muslin apron and kirtle. “Aunt Mora! So good of you to come visit us”, Fili warmly greeted her into the castle.  
Kili had never seen this woman in his life. “Aunt Mora?” He whispered under his breath.  
“Kili, surely you remember Aunt Mora? She was a great—” Fili fumbled as he tried not to be crass, “friend of Dwalin.”  
“Ah! Well any friend of Dwalin is a friend of ours!” Kili clumsily shook the woman’s hand, not understanding what Fili had meant. Belmora’s face grew pink at this and she mumbled something about the good old days. She hadn’t realized the extent to which others knew of her old flame.  
“What can we do for you Auntie? No one has been visiting us of late without a reason.” said Fili laughing.  
“Might we walk for a while? I prefer the air of Dale over the air inside the mountain.”  
“What a small ask! Of course Auntie Mora”. Fili smiled and took her on his arm outside. Kili followed after them slightly in courtesy. They trailed down the steps and into an alleyway of Dale where Belmora was certain that they wouldn’t be heard.   
She held onto Fili closely, playing up her age, as she said, “Ach Fili, I have to tell you. My eldest girl is wasting away at home. Her talents aren’t being used properly as a seamstress. She’s a perfect cook, grand cleaner, she’s got such an eye for the latest fashion—”  
“I can tell that this vexes you greatly.” commented Fili.  
“And she won’t take a husband!”  
Kili laughed huskily, “Whatever are you to do Ms. Mora?”  
She looked at him sharply before saying only to Fili, “I swear— she could be a real asset to you in the castle.” Fili looked at his brother, who was amused by this unfamiliar woman’s request.  
“Kili,” Fili said rather loudly, “you’re in need of an assistant, are you not?”  
Suddenly re-composed, he responded in a low tone, “I have been looking for one, yes.”  
“Wonderful. Auntie, bring your daughter-- what was her name?”  
“Ilse,” she replied with a satisfied smile.  
“Ilse. Bring Ilse to our door tomorrow morning. We’ll see if she is a good fit over the next week.”  
“Fili-- I--” Kili began.  
“We are so grateful that you brought this opportunity to us Auntie Mora. My sincerest apologies, but I must get back to my duties. Kili can walk you home.” Fili gave a firm nod in Kili’s direction and set back up the stairs.  
Kili, a bit uncertain and still reeling from the quickness of their conversation, held out his arm to Belmora. They attempted small conversation on the way home, but it was met with long awkward pauses in between. Despite his best efforts, he had none of the grace of his older brother. When reaching the house, Belmora looked up at Kili slyly. “I don’t suppose you’d like to meet her?”  
“I look forward to meeting her tomorrow, ma’am.” Kili said respectfully. Her eyes were shining with something-- not malice, but nothing wholesome-- as she thanked him and closed the door.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nudity in it. Don’t read it if you don’t want nudity.

Ilse’s heart felt like it could drop through her stomach. I know mother is trying to help, but becoming a personal servant to the lord? What will the other girls think? What would Gwynndole say? She pushed the thought away and rearranged her kirtles, standing with all of her possessions in her pockets. There was not much: two extra sets of clothes, a few pots of makeup and medicine from Ellawynn, a few apples from Gilahilda, a small elegant dagger from Berruda, and a hair comb from her mother.  
The butler came to the door. “Ah, you must be Ilse! It’ll be so nice having another person on our team. You’ll soon find out it’s busy, busy, busy in the great halls of Erebor. You’re just what Lord Kili needs. I’ve heard from some of the kitchen girls that your pastries are to die for-- I do hope one day I’ll get to try some.” These kind words comforted Ilse as she shook his hand. “Follow me please. And make haste.” They wandered through the main hall over the bridges that expanded across the mining below. Down two more corridors was a wing that had a fully stocked library, an expansive bathroom, two closed doors that led to disproportionately sized rooms, and a small kitchen with a hearth. Ilse gasped at the amount of space that she now had— seemingly to herself.  
The butler interrupted her thoughts. “Do you like it?”  
Ilse, with eyes wide, could only respond, “It’s huge.”  
The butler smiled knowingly and explained, “This my dear is Lord Kili’s wing. His bedroom is the large one on the right. Both of your rooms share a bathroom and only you have access to the kitchen behind you. You are not to go into the library without express request or permission from the Lord. We have done our absolute best to supply you with whatever you may need to look after his lordship throughout the day. After supper, you are allowed one hour’s free time. I must hurry off now. But please, have a bath. Since the great journey, both the King and the Lord of the house bathe every day and expect us all to do the same.”  
“Sir, at the risk of sounding ill prepared for this job, how does one have a bath?”  
The butler put his hand on her shoulder, “My dear, I am so sorry. I had expected you to already know the ways of this palace. Let me send one of the queen’s handmaidens to help you.”  
Ilse smiled, relieved. “Thank you sir. You’ve provided me with such kindness— I’m that grateful.”  
Her response pleased the butler and after an approving look he quickly turned to complete his task. Ilse sat properly on her bed with her hands folded on her lap and began to take in her room. She had a bed only big enough for herself with a thick fur blanket draped across the sheets and a desk with multiple shelves in it. There was a cabinet and two paintings depicting old myths and heroes. Above her bed hung a portrait of the lord, his features soft, but certain.  
“Are you Ilse?” A woman dressed in shades of blue popped round the door, “I’m Emelda, I work for the queen. Let’s see you then.” Ilse stood up as Emelda gave her a once over. “I think Lord Kili won’t mind the sight of you once I’m done.”  
~  
The bath water ran over Emelda’s hand, beginning to pink it with heat. “You know, you’re going to draw the Lord’s baths. Did you see how I turned the tap?” Ilse nodded and came to Emelda’s side to study the water. “You’re going to feel if the temperature is nice by putting your hand under. It will be a nasty shock if the water is too cold or too hot, but better to run it too hot so that it cools to the right temperature.” Once again, Ilse nodded. She was afraid to sound simple around these servants who were so knowledgeable. “Get in poppet, we don’t have all day.” Emelda put her hands on her hips.  
Naked and vulnerable, Ilse slowly entered the water of the bath. Emelda poured sweet oils into it and began washing Ilse’s body with a sponge. The act of it was familial, as though the women had known each other for years. “Normally the queen washes herself, but after a long day she sometimes requests this service.” Emelda said casually as she began massaging Ilse’s scalp with the water. “You can do this for yourself and for his Lordship. Her majesty says it’s the best part of the wash.” Gently, the process of cleaning was through and Ilse had never felt so comfortable. She had barely reckoned with the thought that the Lord might be the first man she would ever see naked.  
She managed to squeak out a thank you before a male figure came into the doorway. Emelda and Ilse screamed in shock. Emelda quickly covered Ilse with a towel.  
Kili flushed bright red down to the collar of his shirt, “Oh— oh ladies I am so sorry, I wasn’t aware my help had arrived yet. Please— please excuse me. I’ll be in my library when you’re ready.” Ilse wanted to die. This was not the entrance she had hoped to make in the castle. Once Kili had closed the door, Emelda burst out laughing.  
“Deary me! You poor thing. Don’t worry lass, he had his eyes shut. You look like a newborn chick the way you’re standing. Come on then, let’s get you dressed.”  
~  
Dressed in shades of light green and armed with a cup of tea and a slice of apple tart, Ilse knocked on the grand library door.  
“Come in,” said Kili with a kind and reserved voice. She pushed the door open with her hip, tray in hand. “This is an unexpected surprise.” He blushed as he thought about his earlier intrusion. Ilse placed the tray on the edge of his table, keeping her distance, and curtsied. As she went to make her leave, he said, “Please,” surprising himself as well, “could you come chat with me a moment?”  
Ilse, beside herself with nerves, nearly tripped over nothing as she came to sit next to him. “So you’re Ilse?” He said, taking a sip of his tea.  
Not knowing what to say, she left it at, “Yes, your lordship. Daughter of Belmora.”  
“My brother knows your mother. And so did my uncle, I believe.”  
“Mahal bless his soul, sir.” A wistful smile grew across Kili’s face.  
“Indeed. Indeed.” He took a grand pause.   
“Ilse, we should discuss your duties here at the palace. I need you from the moment I wake til dinner time, but sometimes might require assistance at night as well. This is normally a man’s job, but my brother is inclined to think that you are the perfect fit,” he drew a sharp breath as he said this, “There are some things that you will do that I am sure you do not want to leave the walls of this castle. I’m sure your mother informed you. Every day you are to bathe and dress me, cook my morning and noontime meals, follow me around the city as I go about my work, and generally do as I ask of you. Have you any thoughts on the matter?”  
Ilse looked toward the ground for a second, slightly embarrassed that her mother had not in fact told her the details of her future work. “Whatever you desire sir, may it be my command.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy! More naked people! Click away if this does not interest you!

Ilse woke up before the miners, her heart beating a mile a minute. This was to be her very first day. She had prepared the hearth and the kettle with water from the tap and placed the risen morning buns above the fire. She set about preparing the bath for Kili while quickly taking a washcloth and wiping her own body with it to save time. She knocked on his connecting door to the bathroom. “Sir? The water is the right temperature. If you come now, I’ll have breakfast done by the time you’re—” Kili opened the door dressed in a fine silk robe. “This way, sir.” Ilse almost bit her tongue. With his back to her, he let the robe fall on the ground for her to pick up as he stepped into the bath. She hung it up on a hook by his door, trying to avert her eyes.  
“Ilse, could you bring me a cloth please?” With her eyes shut, she brought over the cloth that the butler had set out the night before. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’ll have to open your eyes to wash me properly.” She opened her eyes slowly, taking him in piece by piece. “I hope I’m not too unbearable,” he joked. He was gorgeous; every bit of him was muscle with the occasional mark of war or courage. She did not want to look at all of him for dignity’s sake, and he laughed a little at her. She followed the steps Emelda showed her, using the oils that he told her he liked best and massaging his scalp. She stopped at his belly and made her way down his legs with the cloth before he spoke up. “Do you want me to wash it for you?” She felt herself grow hot with desire at the idea that she might get to see what he looked like for the first time fully.  
“Sir, I’ve never seen one before. In truth, I’m not sure I’d know what to do.”  
“Oh I— I thought you’d— I thought since your mother— oh Ilse I don’t know what to say. Are you alright? Is this okay with you?”  
Ilse fumbled to find the words, “Sir I— I would— um. I do not mean to be undignified or crude or impolite, but if it should please you sir, I—um— I wouldn’t mind finishing my job sir.” She couldn’t explain the soreness she felt between her legs to him. She knew very well what it was, being past the age of exploration. Her first kiss had given her that similar sensation and she now desired very much for her later granted free time. Berruda’s dagger caressed her thigh, reminding her that she was in control.  
“Come, give me the cloth and hold your hand on mine,” he said gently. He knew what effect he was having on her and didn’t want to abuse it. “You can let go at any time. Please know that.” She watched him stiffen as the cloth passed over him and under him; her own desires begging her to take care of herself. “Can you tell me if you’re alright to do this Ilse? I can ask every day. I do not desire to make you something you are not.”  
She blushed. “Sir, if I may be so bold, I might desire to be that thing.” She picked up his towel and turned her head once more as he dried himself off.  
“Thank you,” he said at the volume of a whisper and showed himself out.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili is a nice boy. Safe for all eyeballs.

Kili felt keenly the awkward circumstances of the morning as he walked slightly in front of Ilse through the streets of Dale. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss her on the lips, as though that might make it better. Bury that thought, his better sense told him. They passed quickly into the town square, where Kili would spend most of his days and time sorting out the complaints of the merchants. Ilse wandered into the apothecary, talking to a woman in there that she seemed fond of. At various points of their chat, they’d look at him and then giggle which felt… unnerving. He didn’t want news to spread that he took in a woman to be his personal assistant. Not many would give them the kindness of understanding. The merchants that day reported that business was overall doing well and the allotment of money that the citizens earned every month was helping to stimulate the economy. It was as he had expected. After shaking hands with everyone, the baker gave him two bacon butties for lunch. “One fer ‘ee and one fer the lass” he explained. Kili smiled in gratitude and went to go pick up his assistant.  
She leaned over with her elbows propped on the counter, receiving a makeover from the woman she was talking to. She caught a glance of him in the mirror and quickly turned around. “Sir Kili! I apologize for my insolence; I thought that surely your business would take longer.” Ilse wore patted gold dust along her cheekbones in addition to her daily rouge.  
“You’ve become very sparkly.” Kili said, unsure if that was the right thing to admit. She stood upright before he came over and brought his lips close to her ear. “Who is that?” He asked quietly and disquieted.  
“Oh!” She exclaimed, “I thought you would’ve known. That’s my sister Ellawynn. She helps in the shop.”  
Kili’s shoulders relaxed at that. “What a lovely profession.”  
Ilse beamed, “She’s the only other sister working at the moment, but just you wait. Berruda is planning on ruling a whole army and Gilahilda… well so far her charms only ever seem to attract lizards, but— oh pardon me, Kili, I love them very dearly.”  
Ellawynn bustled in the room through the back with a satchel of perfumes and lotions. She looked at the closeness of her sister and the lord, nearly forgetting to curtsy. With haste she dipped her head and placed the perfumes on the counter. “G’day my lord. Apologies for the wait, my sister was just requesting to look at a few vials from our new collection. Might I interest you in anything?”  
He turned toward her sister, “Ilse, I like English pear the best. Why don’t you smell that one?” A rosy tint settled across Ilse’s nose and cheeks as she sniffed the perfume sample that her sister laid out for her.  
“It’s wonderful. Ellawynn, I’ll take one of those please.” Ilse said.  
Kili stopped her hand from going into her pocket and pulled out five gold coins. “Here you are Ellawynn,” he said before adding a polite, “it was lovely to meet you. Come Ilse, I have lots to get done today.” The sisters shared a knowing look as Ilse glided gracefully towards the door and pulled it shut.  
~

The afternoon strolled on alongside Kili and Ilse as they made their way through the city. “Ilse, where do you live? Somewhere I know there’s a list with all of our constituents, but I forgot to look your house up.”  
Ilse’s face lit up. “The west wall sir. It’s ever so pretty.”  
“The west wall? I don’t think I’ve taken much time over there. I’m glad you find it pretty.”  
“We’re so close to finished with the repairs. My family is almost settled properly. We’ve been helping our neighbors with finding materials for the cracks in the walls and things to make food with.”  
Kili paused at this information. “Erebor hasn’t provided enough food for you all?”  
Ilse timidly responded, “Sir, I don’t mean any disrespect, but the constituents can’t eat gold and it’s hardly easy to find eggs and vegetables about.” She quickly followed with, “We get along working together though and I used to help feed the families that needed extra feeding. I know Gildahilda’s been bringing an extra basket of boiled eggs and rolls to school in the mornings.”  
Kili stopped and frowned. Ilse’s heart skipped with fear that she had said something terribly wrong. When he opened his mouth, she felt slightly faint. “It’s not right that your family has to work so hard.”  
“Oh no sir! It’s a great joy to help our neighbors out. They come back and give us things in their own ways. Gwynndole brings us fresh flowers and the children come tell us new stories and jokes. I keep a little button in my pocket that was given to me one morning by a wee one. It’s better that our little ones aren’t poking around for food and getting in trouble.” Kili hadn’t considered that the neighborhoods Dale was building had even needed more help than distribution of wealth. Fili and him assumed that with the gold, people could trade each other for things that the kingdom helped to import. He walked more lonesome now, in spite of his good company, feeling as though the world had shifted.  
“Ilse, what exactly would it take to alleviate the stress on these families? What should I do?”  
She blushed, happy that Kili would even consider her opinion on the matter. “We need someone to come deliver eggs and milk, sir. And someone to open a farmer’s stall. I think it would be a grand thing if just while things are getting built they could have them for free. There are so many mouths to feed. The other women are busy with the fabric trade, but I’m sure we could spare some to create some kind of service throughout Dale. It would truly be invaluable work, sir.” Ilse looked up at Kili, unsure if what she had said resonated with him.  
He rubbed his mouth with his hand, thinking a moment. “Consider it done. I’ll endeavor to start tomorrow with the preparations. Tell me, what else don’t I know about?”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff.

Adorned only in a shift, Ilse sat at the grand vanity in her bathroom wrapping up her hair for the night. Her cheeks had a healthy flush from walking outside all day. She had a scrap of silk to be fastened with a little moon pin she’d found on the street. It felt appropriate for the night time. She filled a pitcher with warm leftover water from the kettle and steeped it with roses. Her wash cloth sat right next to her basin. She missed the routine of getting ready for bed with her sisters and almost wished that Kili would employ other girls so that it might be less lonely in her room. With only two people to look after, her thoughts were terribly loud. Kili’s entrance to the bathroom opened slowly, having learned the first time not to barge in completely.   
“Ilse, may I confide something in you?”  
She poured the rose water in her basin and began to clean her face and neck. “Of course sir, what seems to be the matter?”  
“I don’t really know how to put this. In our quest to reclaim Erebor, there were thirteen of us sleeping together every night,” Kili looked wistfully at the ground, “I miss… I miss having someone else in my bed.”  
Ilse’s head whipped up and she looked at him with wide eyes from her mirror. “Sir, I’ve only just come to meet you, don’t you think we should—”  
Kili opened his in shock at what he hadn’t realized he’d asked of her, “Oh Mahal no! Nothing like that Ilse, I never would ask that of you. I just wanted to know if, of your own accord, you might want to occupy the same bed? Whilst we sleep? They’ve given me one that has space for at least three dwarves.”  
Recovering, Ilse nodded her head. “I find it lonely too sir. I wouldn’t mind it sir.” Kili left the room, leaving Ilse to catch her breath. She chewed her mint packet and used her twig brush to remove any of the day's dirt from her teeth. She couldn’t believe she was about to sleep in his bed.  
He was waiting for her half naked and reading. Normally he wore nothing to bed, but didn’t want to further any indecent notions in either of their heads. Ilse slipped quietly in through the door, waiting for further instruction. She hadn’t been into his room before, and in truth it looked the way she’d imagined a grand bedroom. It had several portraits, deep red sheets, a pile of dark furs— it was just a dream. Kili gestured to the other side of the bed. “Please Ilse, you can come get comfortable. Tomorrow is another long day.” She got under the covers, her heart beating loudly and almost through her chest. He blew out the candle and fell asleep without touching her. She wanted so badly to be all over him, feeling up his chest and anything else he’d let her touch. He snored lightly as she made herself comfortable next to him, placing his arm over her middle and rubbing against him until she felt as though she properly fit. She drifted off cozy and warm.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little frisky. Stop reading if you don’t want to read the frisky.

She woke up in the morning lying on his chest with her leg wrapped around his. He seemed peaceful and content. She felt brave enough to give him the tiniest kiss on the cheek. She ran one hand over his chest and his stomach, all the way down to the growing in his trousers, which she knew was hard on her account. She looked at it, sweet and benign as it was and endeavored that in the bath today she might help relieve him of it.  
The kettle whistle was enough to get Kili out of bed, as he realized that that was the new alarm for his bath. He stumbled through the door to find that Ilse had packed a breakfast for them. “We’re running late sir, I figured it was best to make something to go.” He loved the way she looked at him. Her eyes always asked for confirmation and he gave it freely to her.  
“You’re brilliant Ilse.” He dropped his trousers and settled into his bath, realizing that this morning he was ridiculously hard. “Oh—um— poppet I don’t know if you should bathe me today.” He tried to cover his embarrassment in the water and foam.  
Ilse made her way over with his cloth and kissed him on the forehead. “Sir, you were poking me all night. I know what you did it with.” He bit his lip as she ran the cloth over his body, trying anything to make it go down. She spent extra time with her hand around his dick as though she wanted to make it worse.   
“Ilse could you excuse me a moment, love? I need just two minutes I promise.” She left with a knowing look in her eye and he hopped right out of the bath. He grabbed a rag from the cabinet where he knew they were and sat on the ground, trying to get some relief. He thought about how he might’ve rubbed up against her ass all night and how she would respond. More than anything he wanted to see her little face as she— he had finally finished. Kili folded the cloth neatly and put it in the hamper, hoping that he hadn’t been heard.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute & wholesome.

They sat together in the library; Ilse was knitting a tiny sweater for Gilahilda’s lizard. She spun some very thin yarn earlier in the day that was a combination of several leftover scraps of dyed wool while Kili was in a meeting too important for her presence. Kili was doing his best to read his novel at hand, but he couldn’t help himself and found himself fixed on Ilse’s hands sliding the tiny loops of yarn. She still had a small bundle left when she placed her needles in her lap and began to stretch her palms and fingers. Finally, she found Kili’s gaze and giggled at how hopeless he looked. “Are you okay sir? Can I get you anything?”  
He snapped out of his stupor and asked, “Does it hurt your hands badly to keep them so still?”  
“Oh it’s not so bad. Usually if I have a mug of tea to warm them the ache goes away and I can start again.”  
“May I see them?” Kili asked, sweetness in his voice. Ilse knelt before him and gave him her hands with open palms facing upward. Without asking, he began gently kneading them with his thumbs. Pushing gently on the muscles that led to her fingers, his touch slowly relieved any ache that she had felt from her work. She couldn’t help but make a small noise of pleasure as he rubbed her hands, something that made him get instantly hard once more. Kili stopped to give her a small kiss in the middle of her hands. “Maybe we should have some more tea,” he noted, letting her hands go. Ilse’s heart was so full. None of her sisters or mother had ever bothered to do something so small and so kind. She set her knitting in her chair and happily made her way to her small kitchen.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big tension! Big deal! Little frisky!

As the weeks plodded on, touches became more frequent and less uncertain. The morning would start with a bath, Ilse would follow Kili as he went about his day, and in the night they would sleep together peacefully. She would place a kiss on his shoulder after whispering in his ear on the street, thinking that she was subtle. When they sat together in the library, Ilse would offer her hand in Kili’s direction and he’d hold it and press it to his lips. In little ways they helped each other through the loneliness of living in the great mountain of Erebor.  
After dinner and Kili’s bath, Ilse was always granted some time to herself, but had strict instructions to stay in her room until requested. She would make some preparations for the next day’s lunch and breakfast, get a few stitches in for Gilahilda’s fashionable lizard, or take the time to stretch properly and put on pajamas. It was very obvious why she was able to have that time. On purpose she left a pair of drawers in their shared bathroom and afterward heard him moaning her name. To Ilse, it seemed that it would only be a matter of time before he asked finally to have her in his arms. Once late at night in the library while she was waiting for him to go to bed, she approached him slowly and sat in his lap. With her head resting on his shoulder, she gave him kisses on his neck and cheek sweetly and freely. He put one arm around her as a support and used the other hand to continue writing. She wanted so desperately to go to bed with him that she snuck a lick in between the kisses on his neck. Kili responded to her by pressing against her ass, but he didn’t move from his spot.  
It was beginning to become a game of how much she could get away with before he would give into her. She started doing her nighttime routine in their bathroom with her shift off just so that he might walk in and see her. Tonight, Ilse had a foolproof plan. He was going to fall madly in love with her and be utterly under her spell. She watched him that day training in case of battle and knew that he would be sore.   
“Ilse? Sweet, it’s getting late. I think I’m going to blow the candle out soon.” He called out to her.  
“Sir— Kili— do you think maybe you should have a massage before we go to bed? There’s no reason to wake up stiff tomorrow if you don’t have to. You’ll be in such a state when we talk to your constituents.”  
He gave her a tired smile, “I might fall asleep, but that does sound lovely. How would you like me to lie?”  
“On your belly to begin with please sir.” He obliged and turned over, letting Ilse sit on his butt and run her hands over his back. Moving in little circles and lightly dragging her fingernails across his skin, she worked until he breathed slower and relaxed under her. She left a trail of kisses that followed down his spine. “Sir,” she said slightly breathless, “if you turn over I can finish the job.” She moved off of him so that he could roll over and then realized once she went to sit down again that she was sitting on a rock hard dick. She did her best to ignore it and massage his chest and shoulders. When she got to his face, she could no longer ignore his eyes. He was staring up at her with all the desire and puppy love in the world. His eyes reflected the low light and he looked like he wished she would just take her shift off and kiss him deeply. She let one hand run down over his chest to his tummy right where his trousers began. He shivered and involuntarily pushed his hips upward, but reached quickly for her wrist and moved her upwards.  
“WHY won’t you have me!” She exclaimed without thinking. Shocked at her outburst, Kili could only blink at her and look slightly embarrassed. Ilse climbed off of him and sat angrily upright in the bed. “You kiss me, you hold me, you call me sweet names, I know that you cum thinking of me! Why won’t you let me help you! I have asked for it and asked for it, I am simply—“  
“Ilse, I—”  
“Didn’t think I knew what you do in the bathroom every time you ask me to leave? You’re not quiet, I’ll tell you that.” Kili could do nothing but look at the comforter. He hadn’t considered the fact that she might have been listening into his private sessions. “I’ll tell you what Kili,” she said, the sudden rage building in her throat, “It is just so hot in this room. So hot I don’t think I can wear my shift in bed tonight. I sincerely hope you don’t mind.” With that, she whipped her nightdress and blew out the candle. She turned her back to him, hoping that he might tell her what she wanted to hear. Where was the don’t you know I love you that she saw him say in his eyes?   
Kili stretched a hand out to find her form in the darkness. He could feel her anger burning his fingertips as he touched her skin. It wasn’t fair of him. He had been so caught up in moral righteousness and being careful with this woman in his care that he hadn’t even considered that she might have felt the exact same way as he did when they woke up together in the morning. “Ilse, sweet, let’s please hold each other tonight. In the morning, we’ll take my bath together. If you would still like to be mine by then, I’ll have the butler clear my schedule for the day.” With the softness of his words, she felt far less the anxious thought that he had been playing some horrible game with her heart. She wiggled her way back to him so that they were facing each other, noses practically touching. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a deep kiss on her lips. “Tomorrow my love, I hope you’ll be mine.”


	11. Eleven (this is the bulk of the smut, please be warned)

The morning could not have come soon enough. Both Kili and Ilse had not slept much over the night, thinking in empty space about their immense attraction and deep appreciation for each other. When he thought she was sleeping, Kili ran his hand over the curves of her side in the dark. All he knew was that she was shaped perfectly for him. He pulled her closer, pure love radiating from his heart through every limb. The sensation made everything more meaningful: the smell of the perfume that they’d bought together, the softness of her skin, the feeling of her heartbeat in his hands. That all of this could be mine. His heart could have burst at the thought. Trailing kisses across her shoulders, he whispered carefully, “Good morning my love. Have you made a final decision?”  
Ilse turned to look at him, eyes big and full of meaning. “Please can we have the day off? Just for the two of us?”  
Kili’s heart jumped. “Of course darling, of course. I’ll organize it straight away. Would you run the bath for us please sweet?” She kissed him directly on the lips.  
“Whatever you’d like, sir,” she said contentedly. Ilse left the bathroom door wide open so that he might have a full view of her.   
~  
Kili walked up to her entirely naked. She knew that he was going to be impressive, but the sight of him took her breath away. Timidly he held her close to his chest, kissing her on her nose as he had wanted to do for so long. He let her go to step into the bath, raising his arms to invite her in after he had settled. She hadn’t realized how big the bath was and fit the two of them facing each other. She grew pink at the idea that this would be the first time she would be able to touch him with all of her intent. Kili practically blinked love he was so full of it. “Ilse, before we… do… anything. I do want to tell you how much you’ve impacted me since your first day. I know it’s very sudden for us to start courting and I don’t even know how I would begin to explain it to everyone, but… I want to. For you. For us. Sleeping with you, sitting with you. Everything feels different. Colors are more vivid, food tastes better, the city is more alive, and all I’ve been dreaming about is taking you on walks around the castle garden late at night. I can’t help but feel that—”   
She launched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him to pieces. He kissed her cheeks and held her face in his hands. “I believe my lover, it’s high time that I washed you. Turn around for me.” She obliged, sitting comfortably in his lap. He took the washcloth normally meant for him and began with her breasts. He swore that he could feel tiny static as he properly felt her for the first time. With a mix of deep love and desire he ran the washcloth over her own sensitive areas, which caused her to let go of a little moan. He’d never heard a cuter sound. Unable to bear it any longer, he got out of the tub to get their towels. He wrapped Ilse up, scooped her in his arms, and brought her back to bed. “My love, my love,” his breath was hot against her as he began kissing down her body and giving little love bites as he went. She ran her hands through his hair, holding his head as he made his way back up to kiss her on the mouth. He pulled back a second, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Darling, I want to please you very much,” Kili said earnestly.  
“I assure you, it won’t take much!” Ilse tried to pull him close again, but he stayed firmly put.  
“Sweet, as much as I’d love to just bend you over, I want to make sure you’re properly ready.” He moved his hand down to her vulva and began rubbing her gently. “Would you be alright with me making sure you’re ready for me?” All she could do was nod. She was caught up in the sensation of his hands where she had always wanted them.  
“Kili I need to-- please can I--?” Ilse was cut off by a deep, deep kiss. She moaned quietly into his mouth as she came.  
“I want you to whenever you want to. Look how much I love it.” He moved his hips slightly upward to reveal his fully erect dick. In her hand, the skin felt soft and delicate. More than anything she wanted to put it in her mouth, but she instead used her fingers to massage him watching his face all the while. “Oh Ilse, oh fuck--”, he thrust forward into her hand and quickly moved back. “Darling, do you trust me?”  
“Yes, my love.”  
Kili kissed down the center line of Ilse’s torso, making his way down to the space between her tummy and her pubic hair. He looked up at her for approval before finally kissing her on her labia, right above where the clit would be. “Do you want this sweet? I think it’ll make you feel really good.”  
“Please darling, please—” Ilse’s breath caught in her throat as he began using his tongue on her. He held her legs and she held his head. He had such good rhythm as he did it, alternating between circles and strokes. She’d never felt so good. It was like tingles or static electricity running up through her belly. Kili was so lovely and insistent, looking up from time to time to watch her face as she came for him. She tapped his head, panting and sorely needing a break. He wiped his face off on the sheets and took her again in his arms. “You can press up on me if you like my love,” she said and kissed his hand, “I’ll be ready in a moment for you.” Kili began rubbing his dick against her ass, moaning sweetly into her shoulder. He gave little squeezes on her breasts and side as he worked himself up thinking about finally entering her. Ilse relaxed into him. It felt as though warm sunshine had laid a cloak over her body. She was happy, sticky… content. She lay flat, letting Kili know without the words that she wanted him desperately. He followed her lead and positioned himself above her.  
“Sweet, if it hurts, will you tell me?” Kili asked, eyebrows furrowed. She pulled him in for a kiss.  
“You’ll be the first one I tell!” She giggled. He smiled, relieved, and lined himself up with her entrance. Slowly, he pushed forward. Ilse gasped as she finally felt the full length of him in her.  
“Are you alright my love? Is it alright to move slowly?”  
Ilse wiggled herself a little up and down to test the feeling. “I want it more than anything my darling.” Kili lowered himself to kiss her gently on the lips as he moved his hips backwards and forwards carefully. She let little whimpers escape from her lips. Her body craved him in a way that she hadn’t expected it to. She wanted him deeper and closer desperately. Her arms wrapped around him and he sped up as her desire grew.  
“Oh my love, oh— fuck darling, darling— if I finish sweetheart— where— where would you like me to put it?” Kili groaned, placing his forehead against hers with the immense feelings of love and sexual desire blending into one another.  
“In me, please, please,” Ilse managed to whisper, her legs shaking. Kili pushed forward with slow, deep thrusts into her, eventually collapsing on top of her with his head on her chest. Ilse stroked his head, holding him close to her heart.  
Kili spoke softly, just above a whisper, “Was it what you hoped for my love? Do you feel alright?”  
Ilse gave him a soft squeeze, “You were perfect. It was perfect. You did perfect.”  
They spent the whole day tangled under the sheets of their shared bed, cozy and exploring each other’s bodies. They continued in a cycle of snuggling and having sex until it became very clear what he had to do.


	12. Epilogue: Tying Up the Ends for Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I’ll get to fully fleshing out the time between the two events... maybe Kili has to have tea with Belmora. Until then readers, I hope this brings you some closure.

Some time later...

When the two of them went down for dinner in the Great Hall, Ilse sat at his side. He had made sure that her gown looked presentable and in line with that of Ufeldia. Though nervous, she conversed with Fili and Ufeldia as though she had always sat at the head of the table. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and Kili felt pride bubble up in his chest as he thought about what he was about to do. He clinked his glass with a spoon.  
“Ladies, gentleman, those in between, and those to whom those titles don’t apply. I would like to make an announcement. I was uncertain that in this new era of peace and prosperity that I may ever hope to court a woman who would truly love me. Fear took place in my heart that I was not destined for such a kind, gentle love. Tonight, beside me, sits the woman whose hair I want to braid. I hope you all will be kind to my partner, Ilse.”  
Ilse nearly dropped her glass during Kili’s speech. Her heart felt so swollen with love and filled with hope and pride. She was blanketed in emotion and her tongue could not move. Kili offered a hand to her to stand up. She slowly rose out of her seat. “Turn around love”, he whispered. She obliged him while her cheeks remained stained with the color of beets. His fingers combed through her hair as he made simple braids, closing the ends of small ones with his family’s golden beads. He had braided her hair and she was bound to be his.


End file.
